Boyfriend
''' '' '''Boyfriend ''is a song by Big Time Rush released on their debut album, BTR. The song aired on the show in the episode "Big Time Girlfriends." There are three versions of this song. There is this one, the one first heard on the show, the second version features Snoop Dogg( they made a video for this one featuring Snoop Dogg), and the final version features the New Boyz. It is the band's most popular song to date. Lyrics your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (yeah) And there isn't anything that could have said or done And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that your alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said (looking for a looking for a) That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words) So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself or worse So you think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that That you're looking for boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want is to be your your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend If you tell me,yeah I'm waiting here Everyday like slum dog millionaire Bigger than the twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear (looking for a looking for a) That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really wanna be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you've done before All I really want to be is your your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend) your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend) (All i really want is to be your) your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend (All i really want is to be your) your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend All I really want to be is your Category:Songs